The present invention relates generally to a method of capturing and removing radioactive species from an aqueous solution.
Radioactive waste cleanup is very important in the nuclear industry due to environmental concerns. This is particularly true in light water reactors of nuclear plants. As such, the present invention addresses applications of synthesized sequestration resins, such as those described below, to radioactive waste cleanup in light water reactor nuclear plants. Specifically, the invention addresses both the ultimate waste treatment of the resins themselves and the strategies for handling cleanup and disposal of cobalt based radioactivity, both ionic and potentially colloidal in nature.